A Light Guide Plate (LGP) is a functional element capable of changing a point light source or a line light source into a surface light source, and generally, some light guide structures are utilized to improve utilization efficiency of light. The LGP, for example, may be applied in fields of lighting, display and the like.
A light collimation element can change divergent light into collimated light. Generally speaking, light emerging from a light source is divergent, and thus, the divergent light may be collimated towards a certain direction by utilizing the light collimation element to change the divergent light into the collimated light propagated in parallel along a specific direction, so that utilization efficiency of the light can be improved.